kerbal_powersfandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline
This is a timeline of events in the universe Formative Era 2040 Game Start October - Treaty of Bravis. October - SMC declaration of war against Konig 2041 New Grestin is founded. 2042 May - Gagaria declares independence from Gagriel, beginning hostilities between the SMC and Arcadia May - The Gagarian Genocide takes place, an estimated 150'000 are killed. The Arcadian Union declares war on Gagriel in response the next week. June - The SMC declares an official war upon Arcadia July - Treaty of the Bay brings the first Baskay Conflict to a close. 2043 February - Arcadia demands the return of Gagriel, the ultimatum is refused. February - The SMC launches an invasion of Stihland April - Second Gagreil genocide, an estimated 600'000 are killed by chemical attacks. June - The Kafrican Free Trade Area (KAFTA) is signed into being between Tekkia, Grestin, and Celrapan November - Treaty of Baskay, ending hostilities between the SMC and Arcadia. 2044 March - Gagriel is integrated into the Arcadian Union September - The Democratic Republic of Kindia is founded. October - The Theocracy of Alecton is founded December - The Non-Aligned Movement (NAM) is signed into being by KSKM, Alecton, and Kindia 2045 October - Final accords for the unification of Kerbia and Mentonogro are negociated. The KSKM is recognized as a nation. The NMC is founded by fleeing SMC remnants having purchased most of the lands of the Benine Conglomerate Expansion Era Characterised by the establishment of many nations the start of the game being public 2046 The Mechani Union is founded. 2047 May - September - The Kolusian Allied Treaty Organisation (KATO) is signed into being by Tekkia, Grestin, Mechani, Solaria and Celrapan 2048 The''' Empire of Fegeland 'is founded. Formation of PAKT August - First Kalban International Technology Exhibition (KITE) 2049 The Elysium Conclave is founded. 2050 The SL-18 Novi Avion and The LAH-3 Wyvern are introduced. The Combined States of Aquaria is founded. Invasions of Granderia. 2051 Owlia hosts first riverbowl Trial and Death of Joseph Kerman Kroman constitution is ratified and the Republic of Krome is founded 2052 First Meme War December - Hutoroa Aerospace Incident 2053 Second Meme War 2054 Behin MOAB crisis 2055 January 16 - The Arkadii-Sovie War begins; the two-year-long conflict gradually destabilizes both nations and lays the foundation for the dual Aeserian and Zokesian uprisings of 2057. Northern Kombined States is founded The First Elysian Civil war comes to a conclusion. The theocratic party emerges victorious. 2056 December - KATO is Collapse Era Characterised by the frequent collapse of nations and civil conflicts 2057 January 29th - The collapse of the Arcadian Union begins with General Vikus launching a coup in the Sithland islands, establishing a liberal Provisional Government and beginning the Aeserian Civil War. February 17th - The Republic of Bosmyth and North Zokesia is founded by a breakaway government following Sanctum invasion of Neo-Zokesia. July 20th - The last Arcadian stronghold in the mainland surrenders, ending the Aeserian Civil War. General Vikus throws Gregory Sithlovich, the Arcadian dictator, out of a helicopter, then steps down from wartime power as the Federal Republic of Aeseria's constitution is ratified. August 17th - Zokesia wins the Zoke-Sovie War, obtaining international recognition for the new country. 2058 Cyten Aerospace is founded in Aeseria, and the F-61 Condor is introduced. 2059 Secession of Mentonogro, sparking the Kalban Civil War. March - Vanadian Collapse, beginning a spiral of collapse across Kolus. 2060 March - Comer Treaty is signed following last minute negotiations over Kroman Acquisition of the state. 2061 Puge-Tatar is founded following the First Vanadian War Sanctum Collapses into numerous states following failed support for Vanadian rebels. 2062 The Great Fish War (?) 2063 January - The Delras Civil War begins. Upstart Era Characterised by (?) 2065 July - Delras Civil War ends. August 12th - PAKT officially dissolves after Arcadian exiles in Soltem attempt to re-establish control of the alliance in a coup, before being suppressed by OSEAn forces. August 13th - Aeseria invades Neo-Arcadia in a blitz attack, liberating the country amidst PAKT's internal chaos and establishing the Republic of Konig as a democratic state. 2066 Krome is removed from KATO and JCS The Red Horde War Takes place. 2068 Construction begins on the Kolus Road. 2069 2070 The F-77 Shrike is introduced. Feguanesian Civil Disorder. 2072 The Iconian Empire is founded. June - The First Continental War, otherwise known as the Arkadii-Zokesian War, is fought between the forces of the Tau Coalition and an Arcadian - led communist coalition. September - the First Continental War ends with the fall of Arcadia and its alliance. August - In the course First Continental War, the Republic of Basil invades and occupies Troika, beginning the first phase of the Minor Baskay War. The invasions prompts international condemnation and a Spearkan ultimatum, which is refused. 2073 September - Following the rejection of its ultimatum, Spearka declares war on Basil, beginning the War for Troikan Independence, and the second phase of the Minor Baskay War , between Basil's Tau Coalition allies and the Spearkan led Central Coalition. 2074 October - the Minor Baskay War ends in a Tau Coalition victory. The Confederated States of New Aeseria is founded from the remnants of the Second Arcadian Union. They quickly become closely-aligned with Aeseria in a series of treaties and trade agreements. Aeserian forces neutralize Arcadian Marines who refused the war's culmination in the Gorodsky Insurrection, quickly bringing the port city under occupation. 2075 Amber is founded, as a democratic successor state to the Eradican Unity, which collapsed in the First Continental War. Era of Strife Characterised by frequent large wars beginning with the Kroman War. 2077 The Second Elysian Civil War comes to a close. The Revisionists are victorious. Aeseria and New Aeseria merge, forming the Federation of Central Aenia. Karthax and New Grestin declare war on The Republic of Krome, starting the Kroman War. The Combined Provinces of Doren and Kolusian Union State are both established as world superpowers, each with the GDP of ten nations. The Charter of the New Extranational Organized Council of Nations is signed by the nations of Aenia, Amber, Basil, Angvarden, Eureka, Halco and Zokesia, enlarging the pre-existing Tau Coalition into the world-wide NEOCON alliance. The F-74 Tigershark is introduced. 2078 June - Survivors of the NMC settle to the west, founding The Meritocratic Confederacy of the Strait. August - Treaty of Juno is signed following the end of a "Reign of Terror" by the NMC overlord. November - Aenia adopts the "domino theory", seeking to prevent Doren from gaining favour in nearby microstates, starting a series of ideological interventions across the continent. 2079 February - Amber invades the Commune of Kanbek, quickly defeating the country and founding the Kanbek Commonwealth, aligned against Doren. September - Against internal pressure, the Kolusion Union State collapses. NEOCON members stand alone against the CPD. 2080 The Vocavian Federation is founded. December - The Konig Crisis begins as a pro-Doren coup fails in the country. Aenian units quickly reinforce the western half of Konig as CPD tanks advance into the east. The Konigite parliament evacuates the capital before it is occupied, and establishes a government-in-exile in the FCA. NEOCON delivers a deadline for Doren's withdrawal from Konig by January 1, 2081. Doren refuses the ultimatum. 2081 January 1 - Hostilities commence between the Combined Provinces of Doren and the nations of NEOCON, beginning the Second Continental War, otherwise known as the Doren War. Fighting breaks out in the west in Aenia and Konig and the south in Canstana and Basil. Gruesome tank warfare and air engagements occur across the hemisphere. January 16 - The NEOCON eastern front collapses with the rout of ZokesianHalcian armies, despite TC successes in the west and south. Zokesia begin a scorched-Kerbin policy to cover their retreat and delay Doren's advance, eventually escalating into Slow Bomb deployment by both sides. January 18 - The Second Continental War ends in Pyrrhic victory for NEOCON - Mutually Assured Destruction with kinetic asteroid launches decimate the eastern front. Slow Bomb launches annihilate Doren and Canstana entirely. Aenia and Amber capitulate, their governments eradicated in asteroid attacks. The eastern hemisphere remains trapped in an 'asteroid winter' for two years. The Solani Commonwealth is founded. The Munar Congressional Republic is founded, established by Aenian refugees from Comberth, the capital which was destroyed in the war. 2082 January - After a period of reconstruction, Aenia and Amber merge, declaring themselves to be the Greater Kerbin Union, a world government. The nations of NEOCON, led by the GKU, declare 'a world without borders' and embark on a campaign of world conquest which begins the Great Kerbin War. The war is fought between the forces of NEOCON on one side and the combined forces of the United Front and Third Way on the other. Operation Shadow Realm commences as the largest air battle in history, with about 2,500 fighter aircraft participating, resulting in GKU victory and the collapse of the Third Way Alliance. 2083 The Redemption Project is completed, dissolution of the Spearkan Federation. April - The Nautilus-Comberth Treaty is signed, ending the Great Kerbin War. The outcome of the war is indecisive; while NEOCON fails to achieve its objective of world conquest, its enemies are unable to substantially weaken the alliance. Consequences of the war include the end of the Greater Kerbin Union and the formation of its successor state, the United Continental Federation; the formation of the Arkadii - Zokesian Federation, and the foundation of the World Assembly. 2084 For committing war crimes during the Great Kerbin War, General Vikus throws General Torque, the leader of the Third Way Alliance, out of a helicopter. 2085 The Radivosan Campaign begins as the UCF invades the Communist State of Radivosa in central Doren. 2087 The Belasrian Troubles commence, with ethno-nationalist guerillas igniting a low intensity conflict in southern Belanirislav and the northern UCF. 2088 June - The UCF and Owlia begin a hunt for the missing Arcadii - Zokesian carrier ''Arkadii-Soyuz, hijacked by Neo-Sithlovists. September - Several UCF senators are arrested, implicated in a North Grestin conspiracy to ignite a war between the UCF and Arkadii-Zokesia, beginning a chain of events which would eventually lead to the fall of the UCF, its replacement by the Imperium, and the outbreak of the System War. 2089 The Arcadii - Zokesian Federation collapses. General Vikus is declared the God Emperor of Kerbalkind as the UCF evolves into the Imperium. 2090 May - The Coalition for Supranational Democracy - a large, multinational democratic alliance - is created, including both NEOCON and non-NEOCON members. Within the Coalition, an anti-Zokesian alliance is formed between Vocavium, Atlas, North Grestin, and the HKA. Anti-Zokesian sentiment had been growing around the world as a result of the extreme policies of the Grail regime; the alliance now intervened to end the ongoing Zokesian genocide and topple that regime, commencing an air and naval campaign which became known as the Zokesian blockade, with the eventual goal of launching a ground invasion of Zokesia. Zokesia's NEOCON partners do not intervene, but maintain a stance of benevolent neutrality towards the embattled nation. December - The Zokesian Phosphor fleet is interned by the neutral Imperium at the port of the island of Korfu. In retaliation for the Zokesian bombardment of Moho, North Grestin's Battlefleet Kerbol conducts a missile bombardment of the small island from orbit, destroying the fleet and inflicting heavy damage on the island. In response, the Tau Coalition begins an undelcared war against North Grestin, beginning the first phase of the series of conflicts which would eventually become known as the System War, and directly precipitating the outbreak of the Great Crusade. 2091 The first phase of the System War ends with the banishment of Grestin's space forces from the Kerbin system and the destruction of Battlefleet Kerbol. Formerly Grestin - occupied Minmus is returned to Zokesian control. February - Tensions mount between the nations of NEOCON and the non - NEOCON nations of the CSD in the aftermath of the Korfu strikes, as the anti-Zokesian coalition refuses to repudiate Grestin's actions. Tekkia's redirection of an asteroid strike originally intended for and militarily neutral Tekkia towards Zokesia proved to be the final straw which convinced the nations of NEOCON to intervene on Zokesia's behalf, beginning the Second Great Kerbin War, otherwise known as the Kolus War, or the Great Crusade. 2092 The Second Great Kerbin War ends indecisively. The last active front of the conflict, the Imperium landing in Westray, ends with a Kroman-Imperial ceasefire. However, the consequences of the war are far - reaching, as in its wake, the three most important super-national organisations on Kerbin - the CSD, World Assembly, and NEOCON - are all dissolved. In the course of the Great Crusade, the government of New Grestin re-establishes control over most of its Kafrican territory in a countercoup against the North Grestin Confederacy. The remnants of the North Grestin Confederacy flee off-world, establishing the Valorian Confederation. The Confederation immediately begins the rapid conquest of the inner systems; Moho, Eve, and Duna are all captured in quick succession. Avalon's invasion of neighboring Elysium results in a decisive victory, followed by Elysium's annexation. March - The Valorian Battlefleet Venus launches a surprise attack on the colony of New Comberth in the Imperial - controlled Munar Congressional Republic; the Tau Coalition declares war on Valoria, beginning the second phase of the System War. 2093 February - Valoria surrenders unconditionally to Tau Coalition forces. The Treaty of Gilly dissolves the Valorian state, and all former Valorian territory is occupied by the Imperium. Some Valorian units refuse to surrender, forming the Valorian Republican Army and beginning the third phase of the System War - the Valorian insurgency. Avalon subjugates its neighbors Azenia and the NKS, relegating both as puppet states; after refusing vassalization, Osini is conquered and occupied by Avalon. 2.5 million kerbal 'undesirables,' presumed missing from the south Kolus regions in the 2080s, are recovered by Imperial forces on the surface of Moho, revealing the Mohocaust genocide. 2094 Queen-Empress Ella II of Zokesia marries God Emperor Vikus of the Imperium; afterwards, Ella's ascension as post-war Zokesia's head of state de facto unites each empire as a dual monarchy. Now with the GDP capacity of five nations, Elysium reforms into Kafrica, led by 'Kafrican Socialism,' or KAFSOC. 2095 Imperial security forces neutralize the last holdings of the Valorian Republican Army on Eve, ending the final phase of the System War in a Tau Coalition victory. 2096 The Kafrican War commences between KAFSOC and the United Kafrican Front, a resistance axis created by Krome and Vocavium.